extremebioniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:BobTheDoctor27
Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 Archive 4 Hey, today I read somewhere that Karabak's mind is trapped, but separated from the body. And I also read that the golden trophies conatined Karabak. Can you explain this a bit? And is Karabak's mind trapped in the trophies? Why did Rotam destory one? I don't want spoilers, but I would like to have this clear.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6' cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 10:38, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Ok, there's no need to apologize. But, where is Karabak's mind? I want to know that to decide the final importance of Karabak in the Shadow Play.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 14:20, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I prefer to don't be spoiled of the ending of the 2010 story. I will follow what I had planned, but also I will supress some parts involving the trophies. If I make Karabak appear, I won't say where Karabak's spirit is. And don't worry if my version conflicts with yours; you are about to end your 2010 stories and I'm just nearly halfway through Shadow Play. I have time to modify anything that turns out to be wrong (I'm basing out some parts of the plot on theories I have).-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 15:18, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Good to know that you have more stories planned after the current ones. I actually have three theories for Karabak's location; one is that Rotam is right, and that the trophies contain Karabak. Another is that the Great Beings locked Karabak's mind in Tollubo's head, and the third one is that I'm completly wrong. For Shadow Play, I will plan with the first option, though I will be able to adapt it to any of the other two, since Karabak won't be important until the part 5/6 of the serial (if I actually find his appareance suitable...), which won't be written this summer because I have to write other serials as well. NOTE: Please don't tell me if any of my theories is right. I don't want spoilers as you've done this first two serial very well and I think that there will be something big at the end, and I don't want to spoil myself the end.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 19:51, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Awesome!!! CotD was good. I liked how you pictured Mahatma Jollun/Jesus of Suburbia. However, Shadow Heart was even better! It let me with lots of questions burning in my mind. My only complaint was that Gladium died - ever since I wrote about him in End of the World I had simpathy for him. But his death was ok, though not as cool as Orstra's! One thing that intrigued me a lot in the chapter was Tollubo. In one part, it says that he killed the miners, and Tollubo also freed Karabak. I hope that we get to know more about that in future chapters of CotD. While reading Kazat's discussion with Tiam, I briefly though about Tiam being the host for Karabak. I quickly dismissed the theory, as at the moment I still though that Karabak was in Tollubo's mind. I never expected Rotam to die! Why did Karabak want his Antidermis? How was Karabak awakened? Were the Matoran of Thetys created by the Great Beings as the prision of Karabak's body? In Battle of Bara Magna, Tollubo puts on the Ignika, and something is brought back to life underground. Does that have anyting to do with Karabak (if it's a spoiler, don't answer this one) ? Also, are you going to do any more chapters of CotD.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!]] 09:57, June 27, 2010 (UTC)